Haseo (.Hack)
Haseo (ハセヲ, Hak-in-de-pan) is an Alle knorrie known as the "Terror of Death" (死の恐怖, Simsalabim Tōfu). Haseo is the main antagonist for .hack//Foots and the .hack//MY UNIT games. He is in search of the My little Pwny Torajiii-Edgiie. and because he's featured in games he's on this site. Aren't we full of logic. ---- Spoiler warning: ''Sluts and/or ending details follow.'' 714_hack_haseo_article--screenshot_large.jpg|Haseo and the B-st form. |linktext=Because you're ugly. Errr what.png|Haseo thinks you're staring too much.|linktext=Or you're resembling Shino's cupcakes. Maybe. Screenshot (406).png|He's sick of your staring. |linktext=Very, very sick. Now he's gotta barf. Forms and shapes of triangles (Iz working on diz. And then me gave up) 1st Haseo's initial form is a Twin Blade. He has red eyes, shaggy silver hair, an exposed midriff and wears a black leather wardrobe. His shoulders are decorated with wave tattoos and the marks on his face are shaped like red lightning bolts. 2nd For his second form his midriff is now covered and additional bronze-like metal plating was added to his arms and hips. He also has a metal decoration on his back. The marks on his face are jagged with a straight line underneath. In this form, he gains access to his Edge Punisher job. This is also the form in which he first awakened Skeith. 3rd Haseo's appearance changes drastically in his third form (he is quoted as looking "awesome" by Silabus and Gaspard after completing the Job Extension quest). The bronze-plating components are now gone, in their place being spiky black and red-gradient tipped protrusions littered all over his armor. His torso and abdomen are now once again no longer covered by armor, now covered by a tight, leathery purple piece with a red tattoo on it, akin to his initial 1st form. His facial marks are two curves on his cheeks, each with multiple juts coming out as they run down his face, likening to scars. In this form, he gains the ability to use his Flick Reaper job, Weapon Change, and Skeith the 2nd. Xth During Redemption with help from Zelkova, Haseo unintentionally breaks system rules and communicates with his Avatar to obtain a fourth Form. Unlike previous forms Haseo has gold eyes (although they remain red during game play), wears a white striped shirt, pants and has various plates scattered over his arms, legs and hips. His shoulders are bare and have gear shaped symbols on each side. Similar to Kite there are triangular shaped marks on each side of his face. The Xth Form gains the ability to use Skeith the 3rd, drain heart and dash. The initial weapons he is granted with are a pair of dual guns, the DG-X (in reference that they are dual guns, and come with the Xth form). B-st In Trilogy Haseo obtains a unique and demonic form due to his hatred. The B-st Form is similar to his 3rd, but appears more primal. In addition to growing a tail and the spikes on his armor become more jagged. Haseo wields dual Broadswords, gains the ability to tear into areas and summons hundreds of weapons to launch at the opponent. Novel Haseo gains a new unnamed form in the G.U. Novelswhen he faces and accepts his past as Sora and Skeith. He wears white armor with wings and carries Skeith's wand as a weapon. This form's full abilities are unknown, since Haseo is never shown using it in normal combat. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.